Lunar Glade
Expert level dungeon, costs three million coins to begin the quests. The main world manifestation of the dungeon itself is a quartet of statues hanging high above Arrowhead Manor, the town below the King's Feast plateau. The antechamber area Frigoris Valley can be entered for free from a portal on the west fork of the statues' base. The large glowing portal inside Frigoris leads back to Arrowhead Manor. Catshops at Arrowhead commonly sell everything required to make some Lunar weapons and armor, other than the Mysterious Chips and digable Resources commonly sold in Archosaur. , Catshops in North Archosaur, across the road from Mira Laedi, sell Uncanny Crystals for about 7,000 and Rapture Crystals for about 30,000. Compared with Twilight Temple, materials are much simplified. Drop rates and other factors affecting availability could conceivably cut into this advantage considerably, but it remains a benefit nonetheless. It is always best to check, but limited research indicates that all L95 Lunar Glade weapons can be made into L16 ones; even if this is only mostly true, it is a marked contrast to Twilight Temple. Lunar armor can be crafted into the Awakened line of armor, just as Twilight can. The weapons can follow some of the same crafting lines as weapons from Twilight, e.g. 95 gold weapons that can be made, through successive combinations, into gold L16: * Axe / Hammer: Drakehunt dual axes > ☆Unicorn's Tragedy, via Dragon Descaler instead of TT's Wheel of Warfog * Blade / Sword: * Bow / Crossbow / Slingshot : ☆Heaven Shatterer Bow / Crossbow / ☆Elusive Existence slingshot * Claw / Fist: * Dagger: ☆Unconsciousness; Lunar's contribution to the Dagger line * Magic instrument: #Glaive: #Magic Sword: #Pataka: #Wand: * Polearm / Spear: * Sabre: * Scythe: * Spheres: ☆Banished Curse The Twilight Temple Materials List shows that Axe, Bow, Magic, and Sword are very short lines, because part of the progression is made of materials only, without a preceding Souledge. The others, with a progression of Souledges, can potentially be matched by Lunar Glade progressions, which gather materials for one Level 95 weapon, use that to make another weapon as the Twilight ones do, and then the same final progressions to Level 16. Lunar Glade Dagger, Saber, Scythe, and Soulsphere, and possibly some magic implements, should therefore be rivaling Twilight Temple for efficiency, inasmuch as the number of transformations is approximately the same. The End of Elysium heavy pants, and presumably other items like it (at the end of the crafting chain, or other characteristics) can, like normal blue / purple crafted armor, be crafted inferior to normal armor in that it has less than the full five magic resists. ** ☆Chaotic Sign of Frost has the +50% Accuracy so useful to Barbarians, but has magic resistance and high +Attack, unlike its lowlier cousin the Misty Forest Ring. As with all Physical Attack rings, it gains physical resistance when Refined. ** ☆Chaotic Sign of Antiquity has -6% Channeling and physical resistance. As with all Magical Attack rings, it gains magical resistance when Refined. Links * Perfect World Full Lunar Run Guide MP Mode - "Badge Farm" on YouTube Ecatomb * LUNAR GLADE (REVAMPED) GUIDE * Lunar Glade armor - ecatomb Category:Expert Level Locations Category:Dungeons